


Marvellous drabbles [FR] - Drabble n°32 : Douloureuse nostalgie

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Marvellous drabbles [FR] [32]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Feels, Steggy - Freeform, Stucky - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8296493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Steve tente de s'adapter au XXIème siècle.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Un drabble, c'est 100 mots. Ici, ce sera une tolérance de + / - 15 mots.  
> Suggestion de musique : « Black » de Kari Kimmel
> 
> Remarque : Je suis en train de transformer ce recueil en votre dose de Moralbrisé 500 mg hebdomadaire, mille fois désolée pour ça x(

Lorsque les autres personnes lui demandaient s'il était nostalgique des « bons vieux jours », Steve haussait les épaules en disant que le XXI ème siècle n'était pas si mal que cela : la nourriture avait meilleur goût, Internet était un outil fantastique, et Steve lui-même avait pour habitude de lire énormément pour tenter de rattraper le temps perdu.

Il préférait rendre sa réponse le plus impersonnelle possible pour ne pas être forcé de mettre en lumière les remords qui le rongeaient ou les doutes qui le hantaient : il était passé à côté d'une vie de famille simple, et ce nouveau monde dans lequel il s'était réveillé s'avérait terrifiant.

**Author's Note:**

> Nombre de mots : 110.
> 
> Petite note de l'auteure : Promis, la prochaine fois, j'essaierai d'écrire quelque chose de plus joyeux (surtout que ça fait deux drabbles d'affilée sur un Steve Rogers dépressif ^-^'), mais cette idée ne voulait plus me sortir de la tête :p


End file.
